Sasuke and Sakura's Wedding
by Aerisuke
Summary: Story: Sasuke and Sakura finally get married! Yay! R&R Please because I think you are going to love this SasuSaku Story.


Sasuke and Sakura's Wedding

(NOTE: P.S. FROM NOW ON, I WILL TRY TO SEPARATE THE DIALOGUE FROM THE REST OF THE STORY WHEN WRITING MY STORIES. I'M GOING TO TRY TO FOLLOW THE ADVICE THAT YOU GUYS HAVE GIVEN ME. ALSO, ITACHI IS THE GOOD GUY IN THE STORY. SASUKE AND SAKURA ARE SEVENTEEN IN THIS ONE.)

Sasuke was trying to look for Sakura. Of course, along the way, he ran into Ino and Hinata. When he found them, they seemed to be having a conversation.

"So... how are things with you and Naruto, Hinata?" asked Ino. "Um... pretty good, Ino." said Hinata. "Has he asked you out yet?" asked Ino. "No. Not really." said Hinata. "Hey girls." said Sasuke. "Oh, hi Sasuke!" cried Ino. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata. "Um... have you girls seen Sakura anywhere?" asked Sasuke. "I think I saw her heading towards the cherry blossom trees." said Ino. "Great! Thanks, Ino. Bye!" cried Sasuke as he ran to the cherry blossom trees.

At the cherry blossom trees...

Sakura was picking cherry blossom flowers by the cherry blossom trees. "I've been here a lot... haven't I?" asked Sakura to herself. Suddenly, Sasuke accidentally stepped on a twig which made it snap.

SNAP!

Sakura then turned around, frightened as she saw Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! You scared me! Don't scare me like that, you baka!" cried Sakura. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that, Sakura." said Sasuke. "Well what do you want?" asked Sakura. "Okay... here it goes: Sakura... you and I have known each other ever since we were seven. I know... we've known each other for ten years, right? Well... enough about that. And... I just want to say that... I Love You, Sakura. And... I think you are a beautiful woman. I Love You, Sakura Haruno... will you marry me?" asked Sasuke as he put an engagement ring on Sakura's finger. "I... I..." said Sakura. "Marry me Sakura... please." said Sasuke as he gave her a serious look on his face. She then had happy tears in her eyes as she said, "Yes! Absolutely, Sasuke Uchiha! I will marry you... and I will become Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha!" "She said yes! Heck yeah!" cried Sasuke as she landed on top of Sasuke as they kissed fiercely while lying down in the grass.

Later that night...

Sasuke and Sakura were hosting a bridal shower. Sasuke then tapped his wineglass with his spoon as he said, "Everyone... we have an announcement. Sakura and I... are getting married!" as everyone applauded for them.

"My little brother is getting married!" cried Itachi as he cried in happy tears of joy. "Wow, Sasuke! That's great! I'm proud of you, man!" cried Naruto as he hugged his best friend. "Congratulations, Sakura." said Hinata. "Yeah! Congratulations!" cried Ino. "Thank you, girls." said Sakura as she hugged her girlfriends. "Oh... my little brother's getting married! Come here, you big lug!" cried Itachi as he gave Sasuke a noogie. "Hey! Itachi, stop it!" cried Sasuke playfully as everyone began laughing.

At the wedding...

They decided to have the wedding in Konoha Church. All of their friends were there. Paine, Rikku, and Yuna were being the flowergirls as they sprinkled flowers as they fell on the carpet. Of course, Kisame, Naruto, and Tidus were the groomsmen while Itachi was best man as Madara was the ring bearer. Danzo then decided to be the priest as he decided to marry Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura then came down the aisle. As Sakura kept walking down the aisle with Tsunade, Itachi said to himself, "Don't cry... don't cry... don't... cry." as he blew his nose on Sasuke's tie on his tuxedo. "Itachi!" whispered Sasuke as he glared at his older brother. "Sorry." said Itachi. Sakura then walked to where Sasuke was standing as Danzo walked up to the altar, cleared his throat, and said:

"Dearly beloved: We are gathered today to celebrate this glorious ceremony in honor of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Now... is there any reason why this happy couple should not be wed? Those who do not want them to be wed... please say it or hold your tongue."

Of course, there was silence in the room.

"Okay! I guess we can continue on, then. Sasuke..." said Danzo. "Yes?" asked Sasuke. "Do you take Sakura Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live... in sickness and in health... and promise to be together until the end of time... and 'till death do you part?" asked Danzo. "I do." said Sasuke as he gave Sakura a playful smirk. "And do you... Sakura Haruno... take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully husband... for as long as you both shall live... in sickness and in health... and promise to be together until the end of time... and 'till death do you part?" asked Danzo. "I do." said Sakura as she smiled at Sasuke while he smiled back at her. "Now... the couple will now say their vows. Sasuke... you go first." said Danzo. Sasuke then began his vows as he said:

"Sakura... you and I have known each other for ten years. And... ever since we've been together... I couldn't help but fall in love with you. I know that I have been a jerk to you in the past... and I know that I have called you "annoying" a few times or more. So... I only wish you could give me a second chance... and to allow me to stand by you as your husband. And... if ever anyone tries to harm my family... I will kill them. And... even if you sometimes act annoying... I will always love you the way you are... even if you have a wide forehead. And... I Love You... Sakura."

"Very nice, Sasuke. Sakura... it's your turn to say your vows." said Danzo as he smiled at how Sasuke's vow to Sakura was so sweet as she began her vows and said:

"Sasuke... even though I sometimes worry about you... I can't help myself. Even though I may be annoying at times... I only do that because I love you... and because I'm madly in love with you. I have always been in love with you ever since we first met... to our first kiss. And now... I will stand by you as your beautiful and loving wife... despite the fact that I have a big forehead. But... even if you get annoyed with me saying, "Sasuke-kun" all the time... it's only because I love you. But now I know... that you've changed your ways and you've seen the light. And... even if your parents are no longer alive... even though Itachi is the only one you have left in your family... and your uncle Madara... Naruto... Hinata... Ino... the rest of our friends... and myself... are showing you what love truely is... and... I'm so happy to be with you. I Love You... Sasuke-kun."

"That was very nice, Sakura. Okay... Madara... may I please have the rings?" asked Danzo as Madara gave him the rings. "Thank you, Madara. The bride and groom will now put on the rings. Go ahead, Sasuke and Sakura." said Danzo.

"With this ring... I thee wed." said Sasuke as he put the wedding ring on Sakura's ring finger on her right hand.

"With this ring... I thee wed." said Sakura as she put the wedding ring on Sasuke's ring finger on his left hand.

"By the power vested me... I may now pronounce you... husband and wife. Sasuke... you may kiss your bride." said Danzo as Sasuke kissed Sakura in a loving way. "And now... ladies and gentlemen... from this day forth... I present to you... Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha!" cried Danzo as the audience cheered. Itachi then hugged Sakura and said, "Hey Sakura." as Sakura asked, "Yes?" as Itachi replied, "Welcome to the Uchiha Clan!" "Thank you... Itachi." said Sakura as Itachi gave her a big hug. "Hey Sasuke!" cried Naruto as he ran to Sasuke. "Yes, Naruto? What is it?" asked Sasuke. "Congratulations buddy... or should I say... my brother?" asked Naruto as he thought of Sasuke as an older brother even though Itachi was his older brother. "Thanks, man." said Sasuke as the two best friends hugged. "I always cry at weddings." said Ino as she began crying in tears of joy. "Me too." said Hinata. "Naruto-kun is so cute!" cried Hinata to herself.

At the dance...

"And now... everyone... Yuna will be singing Suteki Da Ne (Isn't It Wonderful?)." said Tidus as he went up to the stage as Yuna said, "I would like to dedicate this song to the new bride and groom, Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha." said Yuna as she changed into her Songstress Dressphere. As the song began playing, Sasuke asked Sakura, "Sakura... would you... like to dance with me?" as Sakura happily replied, "Of course... Sasuke-kun... I'd love to." as the couple began dancing like everybody else as Yuna sang:

Yuna:  
kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni oyoida kokoro

kumo ga hakobu ashita ni hazunda koe

tsuki ga yureru kagami ni furueta kokoro

hoshi ga nagare koboreta yawarakai namida

suteki da ne

futari te wo tori aruketa nara

ikitai yo

KIMI no machi ie ude no naka

sono mune

karada azuke

yoi ni magire

yumemiru

kaze wa tomari kotoba wa yasashii maboroshi

kumo wa yabure ashita wa tooku no koe

tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo nagareta kokoro

hoshi ga yurete koboreta kakusenai namida

suteki da ne

futari te wo tori aruketa nara

ikitai yo

KIMI no machi ie ude no naka

sono kao

sotto furete

asa ni tokeru

yumemiru

Sasuke then looked at Sakura and said, "I love you, Sakura. I always have. I'm so happy that you're my wife." as Sakura cried while saying, "I love you too... Sasuke-kun." as happy tears came out of her eyes to which they kissed as they lived happily ever after.

~ THE END!


End file.
